Hank J Wimbleton IV
Heritage Hank's ancenstory follows a long line of vigilantes, serial killers, and mercenaries. His namesake, Hank J Wimbleton, was a vigilante turned serial killer of the 21st century who lived somewhere in what was then Nevada. He is one of four in his family tree to receive the name middle name J (though most certainly not the first to receive the name Hank). Only two heirlooms exist in the family that survived the chaos that was Nevada: the ancestral katana and a pair of red shades. The shades were partially broken, but in 2344, Hank J Wimbleton III repaired them and added a few modifications. Hank J Wimbleton III also made some modifications to the ancestral katana, which, by that time, was in disrepair. The blade was reforged of a newly designed metal that would not dull or break, the ancient Thai inscriptions recarved, and then the katana edge was honed paper thin with lasers. Childhood on Earth Hank was born on July 25, 2471. He lived a modest life on Earth somewhere in Nevada. He was isolated from society due to several incidents in which he bloodied bullies much older than him. He modelled his life after his namesake's, and often trained in the ways of combat and weapon logistics with civilian issue guns, kitchen utensils, and the ancestral katana passed down throughout the centuries. His mother home schooled him. He also had an inate fear of clowns. After he was of the legal age, on January 15, 2487, he joined the Marine Corps. Career in the Corps Hank joined the Corps with the MOS of special warfare. His service number was 01001-11100-HW Hank quickly rose to the top of his platoon. He was never outdone, never defeated, and his squad always won. He graduated boot much earlier than his fellow recruits and was promoted to the rank of Staff before the end of 2488. In 2489, he had achieved the rank of Gunnery Sergeant and was a junior drill instructor. He taught many of the comrades he had originally joined with. In 2490, he was a First Sergeant and drill instructor of his own group of recruits. He was soon transfered to a new unit to receive training. The ORION Project Hank was transfered to the ORION Project early in 2491. Much of his training is classified, so few details are known. It is known that he cross trained extensively on all UNSC vehicles and weapon systems. He fought against the rebels as part of this program until it was disbanned in 2506, at which time he opted to be transfered back into the Marine Corps as a standard unit. Covenant Conflict Begins Hank fought the Covenant from the time the conflict began in 2525 until the end of the war in 2553. He is among the oldest to serve actively in the Corps. When he was transfered back into a Corps unit, he retained his rank as First Sergeant. He later was promoted to Master Gunnery Sergeant, where he stayed for the remainder of the war. He refused countless offers for promotion under the premise that he didn't want a desk job. He learned several tricks over the course of the war, such as how to easily defeat a sword-wielding Elite or how to kill a Hunter unarmed. He trained often with captured energy swords and was soon a master with them. His favored gun was the M90 shotgun, though he also enjoyed wielding two M7 submachine guns or an MA5B assault rifle. He keeps an M6D holstered as his prefered sidearm. There are combat knives hidden all across Hank's body in hidden sheaths sewn into his uniform. He also carries his family's katana in a well hidden sheath across his back. Battles Battle of Iberia VIII This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Kappa Sigma. Operation: SAGUARO This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Iota Pi. Operation: TREBUCHET This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Kappa Sigma. Battle of Chi Ceti IV This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Kappa Sigma. Battle of Draco III This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Iota Pi. Battle of Eridanus II This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Iota Pi. Operation: TROJAN HORSE This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Iota Pi. Battle of Harvest This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Kappa Sigma. Battle of Jericho VII This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Kappa Sigma. Battle of New Harmony This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Kappa Sigma. Siege of the Atlas Moons This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Kappa Sigma. First Battle of Arizona III This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Iota Pi. First Battle of Installation 03 On April 26, 2552, Battle Group Churchill, which consisted of thirty-three ships, followed a Covenant battle group to an unknown location. When they exited Slipspace, they stumbled upon a Halo, Installation 03. Hank was part of the Marine Corps force aboard the [[UNSC Erwin Rommel|UNSC Erwin Rommel]]. Hank did not actually fight in this battle, but was rather a guard aboard the UNSC Erwin Rommel incase the Covenant tried to board it. Second Battle of Installation 03 He was held in reserve until the Erwin Rommel crashed into the surface of the ring, destroying the powerful Forerunner Direct Energy Weapon being used against Battle Group Churchill. He fought his way across the desert landing zone, and then linked up with other Marine forces at Alpha Base. He then assaulted the Forerunner EMP Weapon that would later be responsible for reactor failures across the battle group. Third Battle of Installation 03 As time progressed, most of the UNSC ships broke down and crashed to the surface and Hank took part in several offensives and defensives against the Flood, the Covenant, and even some self-declared rebels. Sometime in October, the UNSC managed to piece together several fully operation reactors, and Hank left the system aboard the Winston Churchill, the flagship of Battle Group Churchill just after the Fourth Battle of Installation 03 began, but he did not participate in it. First Battle of Earth Hank arrived with the UNSC Winston Churchill in the Epsilon Eridani System to find Reach destroyed. The ship then jumped to the Sol System, arriving right behind the Covenant invasion force. Hank, allong with Lieutenant Victoria, lead an assault on a Covenant cruiser, the Enduring Faith. Hank lead the defense of the reactor room, an EVA op to fix a plasma conduit, and finally an attack on a possibly Flood-infested Covenant light cruiser, the Honorable Vassal. However, when Hank got aboard the Honorable Vassal, it jumped to Slipspace. MIA After the Honorable Vassal jumped to Slipspace, Hank was not reported seen again by UNSC or Sangheili personnel. His whereabouts are currently unknown, but many of those who served alongside him believe that he is still alive, somewhere. Awards Medal of Honor *When: May 17, 2530 **Where: Eridanus II **Battle: Operation: TROJAN HORSE **Specifically: Classified *When: October 28, 2552 **Where: Earth **Battle: First Battle of Earth **Specifically: Capture of the bridge on the Covenant Cruiser Enduring Faith **Note: Awarded posthumously Colonial Cross *When: May 16, 2530 **Where: Eridanus II **Battle: Battle of Eridanus II **Specifically: Major involvement in the defense of Elysium City Defense Distinguished Service Medal *When: Classified, 2499 **Where: Arizona III **Battle: Operation: SAGUARO **Specifically: Classified Colonial Distinguished Service Medal *When: May 17, 2530 **Where: Eridanus II **Battle: Operation: TROJAN HORSE **Specifically: Classified *When: Classified, 2544 **Where: Arizona III **Battle: First Battle of Arizona III **Specifically: Classified Silver Star *When: Classified, 2513 **Where: Eridanus Asteroid Field **Battle: Operation: TREBUCHET **Specifically: Classified *When: August 31, 2529 **Where: Draco III **Battle: Battle of Draco III **Specifically: Classified *When: July 21, 2531 **Where: Harvest **Battle: Second Battle of Harvest **Specifically: Classified *When: February 12, 2535 **Where: Jericho VII **Battle: Battle of Jericho VII **Specifically: Classified *When: Classified, 2544 **Where: Arizona III **Battle: First Battle of Arizona III **Specifically: Classified Defense Superior Service Medal *When: August 8, 2537 **Where: Atlas Moons **Battle: Siege of the Atlas Moons **Specifically: Classified Colonial Medal *When: Classified, 2536 **Where: New Harmony **Battle: Battle of New Harmony **Specifically: Classified Bronze Star *When: Classified **Where: Iberia VIII **Battle: Battle of Iberia VIII **Specifically: Classified *When: Classified, 2536 **Where: New Harmony **Battle: Battle of New Harmony **Specifically: Classified *When: April 26, 2552 **Where: Installation 03 **Battle: Second Battle of Installation 03 **Specifically: Leading assault on and destroying Forerunner EMP Weapon **Note: Awarded posthumously *When: October 29, 2552 **Where: Earth **Battle: First Battle of Earth **Specifically: Repair of weapon battery conduits on the Covenant Cruiser Enduring Faith EVA **Note: Awarded posthumously Purple Heart *When: Classified, 2499 **Where: Arizona III **Battle: Operation: SAGUARO **Specifically: Classified *When: August 31, 2529 **Where: Draco III **Battle: Battle of Draco III **Specifically: Classified Defense Meritorious Service Medal *When: October 28, 2552 **Where: Earth **Battle: First Battle of Earth **Specifically: Defense of the reactor room on the Covenant Cruiser Enduring Faith **Note: Awarded posthumously Combat Action Ribbon *When: Classified **Where: Iberia VIII **Battle: Battle of Iberia VIII **Specifically: Classified Colonial Administration Unit Citation *When: Classified, 2499 **Where: Arizona III **Battle: Operation: SAGUARO **Specifically: Classified Joint Meritorious Unit Award *When: Classified, 2499 **Where: Arizona III **Battle: Operation: SAGUARO **Specifically: Classified *When: February 12, 2535 **Where: Jericho VII **Battle: Battle of Jericho VII **Specifically: Classified Prisoner of War Medal *When: August 31, 2529 **Where: Draco III **Battle: Battle of Draco III **Specifically: Classified Colonial Expeditionary Medal *When: Classified, 2544 **Where: Arizona III **Battle: First Battle of Arizona III **Specifically: Classified Arizona Rebellion Service Medal *When: Classified, 2499 **Where: Arizona III **Battle: Operation: SAGUARO **Specifically: Classified Eridanus Rebellion Service Medal *When: Classified, 2513 **Where: Eridanus Asteroid Field **Battle: Operation: TREBUCHET **Specifically: Classified Harvest Campaign Service Medal *When: July 21, 2531 **Where: Harvest **Battle: Battle of Harvest **Specifically: Classified Covenant Campaign Service Medal *When: February 12, 2535 **Where: Jericho VII **Battle: Battle of Jericho VII **Specifically: Classified Earth Campaign Service Medal *When: October 29, 2552 **Where: Earth **Battle: First Battle of Earth **Specifically: Leading the assault of the light cruiser Honorable Vassal **Note: Awarded posthumously See Also *Madness Combat *Madness Combat Redeemer *Madness Combat Avenger *Madness Combat Apotheosis *Madness Combat Depredation *Madness Combat Antipathy *Madness Combat Consternation *Madness Combat Inundation *Madness Combat Aggregation Category:Rotaretilbo Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel